


Pride! and Prejudice

by NikaZabini



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaZabini/pseuds/NikaZabini
Summary: It's Pride in Montréal. Of course Justin Trudeau is the first in line to join the parade. He even brought his guest and Irish counterpart Leo Varadker. But someone's missing...





	Pride! and Prejudice

The sun was shining warm and bright over Montréal this sunday. She pleasured the thousands of people with her soft touch. This thousand people which came together on the streets of this good old town, to dance, to sing, to celebrate freedom and march for even more freedom. 

Justin was – as usual – overwhelmed by the huge number of that very different people which formed the parade and crowd of la Fierté Montréal – together in peace and happiness. Yet it was his third Pride this year, and his he-doesn't-count-anymore-Pride in his life. But every year, every celebration was so unique and extraordinary that he felt pretty sure about continue joining Prides year for year, month for month. He also hopes that his steady appearance will, at the end of his premiership, be recognized as normal as the sun rises every morning. He wants that the next Prime Minister have to continue with this, make it to a tradition that the leader of this great country shows up at least at one Pride a year. This aim was the reason he declared himself and mostly every god damn human being which dares to ask him the one question he was totally sick off: _Why are you going to Prides?_

But for now, at the moment he steps out of the street, hearing the cheering crowd and the dull music, he just felt the enthusiastic joy that catches him every single time he joined the parade. A wide smile, up to his ears, slipped on his face, the bass beat of some music truck somewhere behind controlled his heart, made it beats faster, gave him impulses of electricity through his body. He gazes at the flood of bright colored p-flags to his sides and in front of him, with open eyes like he never saw this before. Waving, laughing people all around him cheering, calling his name. People in fancy dresses, with extraordinary Make Up, shirts with funny claims or just nearly naked: They all live now for the moment. Moving forward the street, marching, dancing.

He waves back, shouting: “Happy Pride!” in every direction he could. And, yeah, proud he looks to his left where Leo Varadker walks beside him. That young Irish Taoiseach he had just met one month ago in Ireland. They had made this appointment but Justin couldn't imagined this very well until today. It worked out phenomenally good. For this day he felt being so close to the society he wanna live in and desperately wants for his children. 

While the music goes on and the soap bubbles floating over their heads, his feet starting tapping around. He let his hips moving from right to left. His colleagues were laughing but he can't help it and let his body fall into the pounding rhythms. For a few seconds he forgets the cameras. He was just there, nearly happy. But there was something missing... or someone.

 

*

 

Yesterday he tried one last time his very best to persuade Emmanuel Macron to join la Fierté Montréal. This phone call turned out badly in a way he didn't expect.  
“You are here a few days, so why not? Leo is also there.” A deep sigh at the other end.  
“Well, he is gay-”  
“You don't have to be gay to go to Pride!”, Justin burst out.  
“You know that _“debate”_ in May? They are waiting-”  
“Common! You r e a l l y shouldn't care about what they think and say about your sexuality-”  
“It's not, it's NOT just like that-”  
“Besides Pride is primary about love, equality and freedom. Some things that should sound very familiar to your french ears!”, Justin said passionately, loud and with arousing anger.

Silence. He knew he had hurt his national pride with the last sentence. 

“Desolé... no”, Emmanuel said quickly and hung up. 

Stunned in a sad way Justin stared at his phone. He couldn't believe what Emmanuel had said. Wasn't he proclaiming LGBT-rights in his political program? Wasn't he up to despise homophobia and discrimination in all ways? Hadn't they talked quite in unity about open the marriage for all? Just a few weeks ago? Justin felt that he had just talked to every average politician but not Emmanuel Macron. _More rights for gays and lesbians! Marriage for all! Going to a Pride? Uhm... no thanks. My party, the press, my wife.._ It seemed to him that he was wrong about his admiration for his new french counterpart.

 

*

 

Now he felt a painful sting of disappointment in his chest as his thoughts drifted to this phone call last evening. Quickly he focused again on the happy people around him, on Leo who was swinging a little flag now. He was smiling but his eyes checking his environment rapidly are telling nervousness. Justin was aware of this nervousness that possessed Leo. He was pretty sure that Leo doesn't want to look _“too gay”_ on this parade, he doesn't want to prove any cliches. But Justin knows: What ever you do or not do, it only could be wrong in the public spotlight. So he tries very hard to be himself at such events. This was the best way he figured out years ago. He also hopes to get Leo more relaxed with his behavior. “Happy Pride!”, he shouts again when they moved on. Soon he forgets again about all these troubles and let the loving and peaceful spirit around carrying him away.

 

–

 

Meanwhile in a hotel room Emmanuel struggles with himself. Hearing a far away but closer coming thunk beat and some joyful shouting people out on the street, he was going down the living room like an imprisoned wildcat. Justin understands nothing. Maybe he would if he only let him explain himself. But Justin seemed a little too passionate about the Pride issue to listen to someone who doesn't want join him. Well, at least Emmanuel wasn't all sure about sharing his reasons and feelings with him. Yet he wasn't sure about his feelings neither. How could he explain them to another person? 

He checked his phone for the hundred time this day, doesn't know what he was expecting. Another call or message from Justin maybe. He opens Twitter and saw a row of fresh photos showing a bright smiling Canadian PM besides an also smiling Taoiseach. That made Emmanuel feeling ridiculous. There you've got your Pride mate! He wondered if it would makes any differences if he was by Justin's side. Imagine this it would be just awkward. There would be the unbiased Justin Trudeau, looking like a child on Christmas, the openly gay Leo Varadker who legitimate his appearance by just the way he are. And then himself? Would he could act like it was every other event? Or would he rather being busy with not looking too many times to Justin and hide his faster beating heart if Justin gives him the deeply stares and smiles like in Taormina or Hamburg? Whatever, on one hand he felt certain about his decision not joining Justin's o-so-proud-politician-parade. But on the other hand Justin's anger teased him to showing up. This manipulating Prince Charming! he thought when he picked up his sunglasses.

 

–

 

His security lead Leo and him a way out of the parade to a little street beside. They barely made the march halfway, but Leos schedule was tough. They also want to have some drinks in between.  
And there _he_ stood, on this lonely street in the shadows of the high buildings around. A navy blue Polo Shirt, a perfect fitting dark Jeans and dark sunglasses on his expressive well formed nose. A little lost, just a bodyguard behind him. Justin was laughing when he runs into Emmanuel to hug him. He seemed surprised by this reaction, but smiles in his warm manner which makes Justin feeling every time like he was the only person Emmanuel cares about. 

“Just come!”, Justin said spirited and grasps his wrist to pull him into the direction Leo and he have come from. “Aren't you just leaving?”, Emmanuel asked and free his arm out of Justin's hand. “Not everyone is up to waving with p-flags”, Leo said diplomatic and Justin sighs over Emmanuel's silly dourness. But then he fixed Justin for seconds – Justin guessed this, he couldn't see his eyes because of the glasses – and walks over right to the big street where everything was going on. “Just let us get through it”, Emmanuel said and stole a flag out of the hands of Leo's personal assistance. With quick jumps Justin was beside him, in endless astonishment. “Monsieur wants to march with the mob?”, Justin mocked him. “Shut up, or I'll leave right now”, he replied harsh. Justin laughed. “Merci”, he whispers in Emmanuel's ear, then laid an arm on his back to get him in the center of the parade.

It takes a few seconds then the people around them are recognizing Emmanuel and totally lost it over his unexpected appearance. Justin could absolutely relate. His smile was brighter than before and he hardly could hold himself back from cuddle and smooching Emmanuel. He was so proud! Even it seemed that Emmanuel wasn't enjoying this that much. Yes, he was waving, smiling and so on. But all of it in a clear business manner. The hole walk they took he doesn't look more than a few seconds to Leo or Justin. It was a little upsetting but Justin was relieved that he shown up _somehow_ at all. 

As they moved forward a tall woman appeared. Short skirt, fish-net stocking, High heels, a tight black top, blonde Hair styled in an artful way and tons of colorful Make Up in her face. The beautiful Drag Queen was going straight to Emmanuel. He moved a little back, unsecure and somewhat shy. Justin came quick, saying “Happy Pride” to help Emmanuel out. She wanted a selfie and Justin put an arm behind her back, the other one around Emmanuel. They were laughing. Finally Emmanuel seemed more relaxed. “Guys, I'm short on time”, Leo said quietly after the Drag Queen disappeared. “Yeah, of course”, Justin murmured and gave his security a sign that they wanna leave.

At the bar of a steady and nice restaurant they had a few drinks together, talking about anything but politics. About their families, their holiday plans, the weather, the Prides in their countries... Emmanuel get on with Leo very well. From time to time Justin leans back and listen pleased to their conversation. Thinking about the day so far he wishes that the day may not end that quickly. But soon Leo had to go. “I'm sorry”, he said and they leaving the restaurant through the backdoor. After some thankful words he wishes them well. And finally Justin and Emmanuel were alone, standing in this alleyway behind the many buildings which were part of Montréal.

They don't know what to do or to say, their security must be there any second. Emmanuel's blue eager eyes are giving Justin a curious glance, the sunglasses were vanished since they'd stepped into the restaurant. His cheeks were blushing a little. Sometimes he looks pure and innocent like a child, Justin thought. “You're glittering”, Emmanuel said briefly. “You too”, Justin replied and they were looking at the ground, nervously laughing. “So”, Justin began after a while, “was it that bad?” He feared that if he starts with this again it would end up in a quarrel like the evening before. But he just had to ask. Emmanuel looked away. “It... didn't felt right to me”, he said firmly, looking Justin in the eyes again. Justin doesn't understand and the painful disappointment growing inside of him. But he doesn't say anything. “You know”, Emmanuel starts and suddenly changes. Desperation and helplessness were showing up in his eyes and face. “It felt like I was lying. Because it's about celebrating every kind of love, however it looks like. Celebrating it, being proud of it, showing it.” To this point Justin completely agrees, Emmanuel seemed to understand that Pride-thing. But he have no idea then why Emmanuel made such a mayor drama out of it. “I was kind of betraying that... spirit of Pride.” Justin doesn't get it. What was he talking about? 

Even more desperately Emmanuel spoke up loud, quick and with using his hands now. “Look! I was a very self-assured man the last years. I felt a clear consciousness about everything I've done, like I never felt in my life before. It felt good, very good to know that I do the right in nearly everything. And then the last months, someone appeared. Handsome, gentle, humorous, free spirited and just lovely. From one day to the next all my self esteem melt away, I don't know right from wrong anymore, I don't know what I should do or anything at all. I was quiet sure about my life, my feelings and my everlasting love to Brigitte. But now...!” He paused. Then staring straight in Justin's face, surprisingly calm. “That's the reason for my hesitate. I've just hide some feelings and couldn't be that sure... and _proud_ about myself anymore.” 

That was a very intimate confession, Justin thought and felt bad, because he was urging Emmanuel to the parade without recognizing his real struggle. “I'm sorry”, he apologized. Also he couldn't help but felt a starting jealousy towards this _someone_. It confused him somehow. 

“Yes, you really should be sorry”, Emmanuel said quietly and stepped slowly forward to Justin, what confused him even more. He could tell that Emmanuel was excited, and scared too. But he doesn't stop, crane his neck and then kissed Justin, softly for just a few seconds. 

Puzzled Justin looked down to Emmanuel who still stands right in front of him, with bright shining eyes. Yes, there was a chemistry between them, Justin had noticed that since their first meeting. And he was aware of the attraction of this good looking man, he actually had admit it to Sophie one time. But he never thought that Emmanuel would felt the same or even more intense about them. That he was that _someone_ Emmanuel had mentioned.

“I know it's impossible”, Emmanuel whispers. Taken from an odd wave of courage Justin replied soft spoken “You're a Drama Queen.” Then he wrapped his arms around Emmanuel's warm body and kissed him back.

Because... well, his lips just taste good.


End file.
